Decisión
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: Resumen: porque May decidió de que su Eevee evolucionara en Glaceon, fue propia o hubo una influencia exterior. bueno he decidido seguir el ejemplo de una amiga escritora de fic e hice una cuenta de facebook exclusivo para mis fic, ahí publicare las imágenes del cual me inspire para hacer el fic. Me pueden encontrar como LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel


Resumen: porque May decidió de que su Eevee evolucionara en Glaceon, fue propia o hubo una influencia exterior.

One-Shot

May estaba en un parque descansando junto a sus pokemon después de una dura jornada de entrenamiento. Ella quería ganar su cuarto listón pronto, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil. Eevee al sentir a su entrenadora algo deprimida se subió a su regazo y empezó a acariciarla con su cabeza.

May sonrió al ver como su pokemon trataba de levantarle el ánimo. De repente se puso algo pensativa, la enfermera Joy le había dicho que su Eevee está bien entrenada y que pronto podría evolucionar en las evoluciones de entrenamiento o sea, Umbreon y Espeon. Pero no sabía que evolución le gustaría a su Eevee, no quería que evolucionara en algo que no quisiera.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando de repente una voz muy conocida por ella hablo:

\- Si por cada suspiro que das te dieran un listón ya estaría en el gran festival – dijo una voz burlona.

\- Drew no estoy para que me molestes, y tú no hables si me dieran un listón por cada rosa que le das a mis pokemon ya tendría para adornar toda mi casa – dijo algo enojada la castaña. Sorprendiendo al muchacho de cabello verde, pues no era muy común verla de tan mal humor.

\- Bien esto es grave – dijo y se sentó al lado de la chica – que sucede – pregunto con voz seria, pues no le gustaba verla así, ya la amaba como a nadie y verla así no le gustaba para nada.

\- Lo que sucede es que la enfermera Joy me dijo que mi Eevee estaba en un alto nivel y que no sería novedad de que evolucionara, pero no quiero que Eevee evolucione en algo que no le gustaría – dijo muy triste.

\- Bueno es bueno que pienses así, no muchos entrenadores piensan en la opinión de su pokemon – dijo con una sonrisa, pues su amada tenía un hermoso corazón – porque no tratas de mostrarle las diferentes formas evolutivas de Eevee a ver cuál le gusta – le sugirió el chico.

\- ¡Es una estupenda idea, Drew! – grito emocionada.

\- Pues claro, yo nunca hago algo que no sea fantástico o perfecto – dijo moviendo su flequillo, haciendo su movimiento característico.

\- MMM, mejor me hubiera callado así no te subo el ego – dijo rodando los ojos – pero no tengo ninguna imagen de las evoluciones de Eevee – dijo desilusionándose.

\- Hay May me pregunto cómo es que has llego hasta aquí – dijo moviendo la cabeza asombrado por lo despistada que puede ser la chica – o tienes un pokedex, él te puede dar esas imágenes – le informo.

\- Hay es cierto – dijo sonrojándose tanto como un mora tomatona, haciendo sonreír al peli-verde.

\- Bien qué esperas, búscalo y que te de la información de las evoluciones – dijo mientras recogía a la pequeña Eevee, mientras que May sacaba su pokedex.

\- Bien iniciamos – dijo mientras buscaba la información.

\- Flareon, el Pokémon flama. Flareon es la forma evolucionada de Eevee. Eevee evoluciona gracias a una piedra fuego. El aire que emana es encendido por una flama dentro de su cuerpo y la expulsa como fuego – dijo la pokedex de May, mientras que la chica le mostraba la imagen de Flareon a su Eevee. Esta le miro pero no estaba muy convencida.

\- Al parecer a Eevee no le gusta esa evolución – comento Drew.

\- Si eso parece, bien vamos con el siguiente – dijo May mientras cambiaba aparecía la siguiente evolución.

\- Vaporeon, el Pokémon chorro burbuja. Eevee evoluciona gracias a una piedra agua. Vaporeon está conformado por moléculas similares a la del agua y, se derrite y desvanece – informó el pokedex.

\- Y bien Eevee te gusta – pregunto Drew, pero Eevee negó con la cabeza – bien tratemos con otro.

\- Jolteon, el Pokémon rayo. Eevee evoluciona gracias a una piedra trueno. Cuando se enoja o se asusta el pelo de su cuerpo se convierte en agujas que disparan a sus oponentes. Absorbe los átomos cargados y pueden producir 10.000 voltios de electricidad – dijo el pokedex.

\- Creo que eso es un no – dijo May a ver a su Eevee en el regazo de Drew asustada.

\- Si eso parece – dijo Drew tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño pokemon.

\- Leafeon, el Pokémon verdor. Eevee evoluciona gracias a una roca musgo. Leafeon siempre está rodeado de aire fresco y limpio debido a que usa fotosíntesis igual a una planta – informo el pokedex, pero vieron que Eevee negó, así que pasaron al siguiente - Umbreon, el Pokémon luz lunar, y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Los anillos en el cuerpo de Umbreon brillan débilmente cuando se expone al aura de la luna, y gana misterioso poder – volvió a informar el pokedex.

\- Bueno le gusta un poco no crees May – pregunto Drew a la castaña

\- Si eso parece, bueno este es el último – dijo la castaña confundiendo al chico, pues si recordaba Eevee tenía 2 evoluciones más.

\- Espeon, el Pokémon sol. Espeon es capaz de leer las corrientes de aire permitiéndole predecir el futuro al igual que los movimientos de su oponente – termino de informar el pokedex.

\- Y bien que te parece Eevee – pregunto May al pokemon pero esta no parecía muy segura de las evoluciones que vio – hay Eevee que vamos hacer ahora si ninguna te gusta – pregunto algo desesperada la chica.

\- Hey cálmate, además todavía te falta una evolución de Eevee – dijo, haciendo que la chica le mirara raro. Suspirando le dijo – todavía falta una evolución es reciente y es originario de Sinnoh, además de todas las evoluciones de Eevee es mi favorita – le dijo mientras tomaba el pokedex de la castaña y buscaba dicha evolución.

\- Glaceon, el Pokémon nieve fresca. Eevee evoluciona gracias a una roca hielo. Glaceon puede congelar la piel de su cuerpo para que queden como agujas afiladas – informo, a este pokemon llamo mucho la atención del Eevee de May.

\- Ves había una evolución más, pero como siempre no sabes las cosas – dijo con su movimiento característico.

\- Claro que lo sabía, solo que no considere esa evolución – dijo sonrojada, tratando de disimular que en verdad no sabía dicho detalle.

\- Lo que tú digas May, bueno me despido, te veré en el próximo concurso y espero que para ese entonces tanto tu como Eevee hayan elegido en que debe evolucionar, nos vemos – dijo despidiéndose de la castaña.

La castaña se le quedo viendo, con el corazón acelerado, hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Miro a Eevee en su regazo y esta le devolvió la mirada, tomando una decisión. Sin duda su Eevee se verá fabulosa como un Glaceon y le daría un regalo de forma indirecta a ese chico que la deja con Beautifly en su estómago.

Una semana después en Ciudad Ecruteak, se encontraban Harley y Drew en el centro pokemon esperando a Solidad a que los alcanzara.

\- Hay Drew querido no has vista a May por casualidad no la he visto en casi un mes – pregunto el chico.

\- Hace una semana que la vi, pero no sé por dónde estará actualmente – respondió el peli-verde, de repente una voz respondió.

\- Está en un barco rumbo a Sinnoh me dijo que quería participar en la copa Wallace y a ver a sus amigos que están viajando por esa región – respondió Solidad acercándose a donde estaban los chicos.

\- Y no, nos invitó, cuando regrese se la va a ver conmigo – dijo algo enojado Harley.

\- Vamos Harley tranquilo que te parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer, ya es casi el almuerzo – dijo solidad tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

\- Si vamos – dijo un poco más tranquilo.

\- Por cierto Drew, ella me dio esto para ti – dijo Solidad entregándole una pequeña nota y guiñándole un ojo al peli-verde, mientras iba detrás de su otro amigo.

Almorzaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar por las horas de viaje. En su habitación Drew abrió la nota y leyendo la nota un pequeño sonrojo se le presento en la cara, acompañado de una sonrisa asombrando a Roserade.

\- Roserade, creo que tendremos muchas sorpresas cuando May regrese de Sinnoh – dijo muy feliz recostándose en la cama y poniendo la nota en la mesa de noche.

La nota de May decía:

 _"_ _Drew iré a Sinnoh a competir en la copa Wallace, pero también a llegar a Eevee a Ciudad Punta nevada, para que evolucione en un Glaceon._

 _May_

 _PS: cuando regrese tengo algo muy importante que decirte."_


End file.
